Love's got a hold of my heart
by Ateneo kid
Summary: 3rd chapter *UPLOADED!* Finally! My first summary sucks, so I thought not to put one any more! Ja mata ne!
1. Here and now

Note: Well, to start, please visit my web. on http://www.geocities.com/hysterical_freakazoid/Animelovers.html and e-mail me at hysterical_freakazoid@yahoo.com. IIII HHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEE DDDDDAAAAAARRRRRNNNNN KKKKKIIIIIKKKKKIIIIIYYYYYOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! And no one will stop me for not liking her! EEEEEVVVVVEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No one. Not a single one! O.k.? Fine! Bye!  
  
  
Love's got a hold of my heart  
  
Chapter one - Here and now.  
  
Inuyasha and the others are already sleeping except Kagome. Kagome wasn't happy at all. She wasn't happy because they're about to find the last two pieces of the shards. She couldn't get to sleep, so she went to look at the others to see if they're all asleep. Especially Shippo and Inuyasha. Shippo was fast asleep. But before Kagome could even reach Inuyasha, he woke up by Kagome's wonderful scent, that he couldn't help smelling. "Kagome?" he asked. "AH! Sorry! I'm really sorry if I woke you up! I-I just couldn't get to sleep. Because the last two shards..." she paused. She felt pain in her heart. "Um... Never mind! I just came to see if you were already sleeping! But I think I just woke you up. So... Bye!" she said with pain. (At the last word she said, she said it softly.)   
  
~~ Next Morning ~~  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" Kagome and the rest except Inuyasha said stretching. "Good morning everyone!" Sango said cheerfully. But no one answered. 'Why? Why is Sango so cheerful? I mean, she knows that we only have two shards to find. And then, after that Kagome will leave. Why?' thought Miroku "Let's go!" yelled Inuyasha. They all were actually quiet. Even Shippo! Shippo was quite a talker. He never shuts up. But now that they have one more month to be with Kagome, no one had anything to say. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, EVEN Inuyasha, felt like a part of their heart is getting ripped. Kagome felt that her heart was stabbed into pieces. They never have felt like this before in their whole life! But this happened before when Miroku had the air hole on his right hand. And when Shippo lost his father, because of the lightning brothers. And when Sango lost her family and brother. And when Inuyasha knew Kikiyo betrayed him.   
  
~~ A month later ~~  
  
Everyone was sad. Today was the last day for Kagome. They only had one more day to be with her. Inuyasha had a very BIG problem. He still hasn't told Kagome his feelings for her yet, and he only had one more day to tell her. But when? When will he tell her? He still had to think about it...  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~ Next chapter ~~  
  
"K-k-k-ka-ka-kago-kagome?" Inuyasha started. "What?"...   
  
Ateneo kid: Was it THAT hanging? If not, it's fine with me. But if you like it just wait for the next chapter called: Happy go lucky. 'K? Thanks! 


	2. Happy go Lucky

Note: Well... I know that my FIRST chapter was short... But I never knew it was THAT short. So sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: No one. Not a single one! O.k.? Fine! Bye!  
  
  
Love's got a hold of my heart  
  
Chapter two - Happy go lucky  
  
'Will I tell her now? Or, will I let her go forever?' Inuyasha thought very hard to know if he will still tell Kagome his feelings or not. "YES! I will!" He said accidentally. "Will what?" Kagome said while she just went out of the bushes.  
"N-n-nothing!" "O.k. then." Then when Kagome turned around, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Wait! Could I talk to you at night?" There was silence. Then... "Sure! Oh, yeah! I forgot that today's a new moon! You'll be human before I go..." But she then felt pain in her heart.   
  
~~ That night ~~  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you here? If that's who you are, if you don't want to come out I'm going home and I'm going to seal the well already! And I mean it!" After hearing what Kagome said, he came out. "Hey..." He started but then he heard and smelled, Sango and Shippo, go nearer and nearer. But it didn't stop him from moving away. "Hey Inuyasha! Where are we going? All you have to do was to tell me to go farther! You don't need to pull me you know! And..." She paused. Her eyes narrowed. Inuyasha was becoming a human. His hair was becoming black, his doggie ears are going away. Kagome was in shock, 'cause it was the first time she had ever seen him transforming without anything blocking it. When they reached the end of the forest, Inuyasha started "K-k-k-ka-ka-kago-kagome?" "Wha..." She was cut. Because the only one she loved kissed her. "I-I love you." Inuyasha said in a low, very low voice, that Kagome barely heard it. "I'm so sorry? What did you say?" Kagome said without thinking. "I said 'I love you'." Inuyasha repeated. "I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I can't love you back. But to tell you the truth, I love you too. But I can't stay here just for you. I told my mom that after one month, I'm going home and seal the well. I-I can't stay. Bye." Kagome said hurt. She just couldn't leave her love.   
  
~~ Near the hut (Which Kagome was trying to reach.) ~~  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was looking for her to tell her that he chose her instead of Kikiyo. He did that just for her. But she didn't know. He always cared for her. But when he told her his feelings... He realized that it was too late. He did get to tell her his true feelings. But it didn't seem like he was happy. Only one fourth of his heart was happy. He didn't feel that happy 'cause Kagome couldn't stay with him. "Kagome? Can you stay here for one more week?" Inuyasha begged. "Why not?" said Kagome. "But I can't stay here for one week, though. I'm just staying here for two or three days. Is it okay?" "Yeah! As long as you're here. Can I talk to you later?" Inuyasha asked. "Sorry. I can't today. I'm too tired. Please don't talk to me today." Inuyasha just stood there. He didn't do anything, or say anything. But then Shippo came out. "KAGOME! You're not leaving yet are you? You're still going to stay here right? You're not leaving us yet right?" the little demon fox whined. (I love it when I call him that!) "Right Shippo. But I'm only staying here for two, or three days. I can't stay here for one more week. But I can stay here for two, or three days! So, don't worry. I'm still here anyway." she said while rubbing Shippo's back to calm him down. When the little fox finally calm down and finally fell asleep, Kagome went to Inuyasha again to say goodbye. She went to bone eater's well. But before she could go back to her time, she felt a strong grip on her waist. She knew that it wasn't Inuyasha. If it was Inuyasha, he wouldn't hold her on the waist. But on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. But...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter  
  
"KAGOME! Where are you? 'She couldn't gone home yet. She promised!'"   
  
Well it was hanging too wasn't it? But don't worry. I'll be starting on my next chapter called: Cross my heart. 


	3. Cross my heart

Note: Well, I did change Kouga. I made him kinda pervertive. And if you're just going to insult it, don't review it! And in this chapter, Sango isn't happy anymore. Oh! And if you guys are wondering if Sango is so cheerful, in chapter 1? It's because she doesn't want anyone to be sad anymore. Well that's your answer! Bye!   
  
Disclaimer: The disclaimer will be the same in every chapter. (See in chapter 1 or 2)   
  
  
Love's got a hold of my heart  
  
Chapter three - Cross my heart  
  
Kagome turned around to see whom it was. But... She was frozen. Then she heard a cold voice whispering in her ear, saying, "I'm going to make you mine!" It was Kouga! He STILL wasn't going to give up on Kagome. "Inu...Yasha... Help me..." Kagome said to call Inuyasha for help. She tried and tried. But she could do nothing. She wished that she hadn't gone out to go home... If she hadn't gone out, she wouldn't be in trouble.  
  
~~ Next day ~~  
  
"KAGOME! Where are you? 'She could've gone home yet. She promised!'" "KAGOME! Please answer us!" called Sango. "Inuyasha! Where do you think she could be?" "I'll go check in the other side of the well she might be there." "Good luck!"  
  
~~ Kagome's time ~~  
  
(Well I don't know what sound the door in Japan makes! So, sssssooooorrrrryyyy! But pretend that there was a sound.) "Kagome?" Inuyasha heard the sound of Kagome's mother. So he thought that Kagome could be home. But they only thing that bugs him was why she didn't seal the well yet? But when he finally found Kagome's mother, he found that Kagome was not there. And Kagome's mother found out that that wasn't Kagome. There was a huge peace and quiet. Both just stared at each other. Nothing to say, nothing to do, both were worried for the same person that was not there. After both stared at each other, both asked the same question; "Have you seen Kagome?" "Have you seen my daughter?" Kagome's mom repeated. "No. I haven't. I thought she could be here. So I dropped by. But I guess she's not here." "What?! She's missing?! How dare you leave her alone like that?! You shall not stay with her any longer! When you found her, she will go home, and I will SEAL the well." "Hey you! I don't even know that she got lost! All I know was, she was in bed with us yesterday, sleeping. But when we woke up this morning... she was gone." "Go." "Excuse me?" (I cannot believe I did that!) "GO! NEVER STEP A FOOT IN MY HOUSE!"  
  
~~ Inuyasha's time (we are now officially in Kouga's hide out.) ~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" "No one's going to help you. You're mine! I'm never giving you to that hanyou! He doesn't even care for you! He doesn't love you! He pretends your not there! You're only his Tama detector!" "NO! Why- why..." "Why do I think that he protects you? Because he doesn't like his Tama detector to die!" 'No... He doesn't think of me like- like that. He thinks of me-me as-as Kikiyo.'   
  
~~ In the hut ~~  
  
"Hello?" "Inuyasha! Have you seen Kagome?" "No Shippo. No."  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~ Next chapter ~~  
  
"I smell her." "Pardon?" "I smell Kagome, Miroku!"   
  
Note: I'm finally done with my 3rd story! Please wait for the fourth. Arigatou! ^_^ 


End file.
